For Your Birthday
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Completed! Ginny, Harry, and Ron plan a birthday party for Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

_Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are entering their sixth at Hogwarts. Ginny, Ron, and Harry want to throw Hermione a surprise birthday party._

Chapter 1 Back to Hogwarts

Hermione's head jolted up as the door to Ginny's room opened. She and Harry were staying at the Weasley's several weeks before beginning their sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry sat on the bed next to Hermione.

"Happy with the results of your O.," he asked.

Hermione laughed as she looked down at her results for the thousandth time that morning.

"Surprised is more like it," she admitted.

The more and more Harry looked at Hermione, the more he realized that Ron had to be right about Hermione being somewhat disappointed about not getting all top marks.

"Well, I'm happy for you and Ron," she said.

Harry had a smile on his face as Hermione's eyes meet his.

"We're same about you," he said.

Hermione didn't blush, but simply looked down and smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

Hermione got up went to the windows. Harry did also as she took a deep breath and crossed her arms.

"What," he asked her.

She turned with a sad smile on her face.

"Being of age come September will be new," Hermione sighed.

Harry had forgotten that wizards come of age at seventeen. He had barely turned sixteen a week ago.

"You okay," Harry asked.

He had hafted expected for tears to start forming, but Hermione never shed a tear.

"This is just supposed to be a big event in my life, and my parents won't be there for it," Hermione sighed.

It was then Hermione's eyes began to water. Harry put both hands on her shoulders.

"Look at me. Why am I even thinking about something like that," Hermione asked.

Harry couldn't blame her for wanting her parents on her birthday. It was the same thing for him on every birthday.

"Hermione, it's alright. Of course you would like your parents with you," Harry said.

That night, Ron noticed Harry wasn't himself. He finally decided to ask about it.

"You alright, mate," Ron asked.

Before Harry could answer Ron, a knock came at the door. Ron looked from Harry to the door.

"Come in," he said.

Harry looked at the person walking in and found that it was Ginny.

"Ginny, what is it," he asked.

She had a look on her face that said that she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight if she didn't say this.

"We have to throw Hermione a birthday party," Ginny said. "I can't stand the whimpering."

Harry shook his head at Ron as he looked at him.

"At Hogwarts," Ron asked Ginny.

He couldn't see how they were going to be able to pull this off. Ginny rolled he eyes.

"Yes, in the Common Room," she said.

Harry felt awkward as Ginny looked his way.

"She'd like that," he said.

He looked down as she smiled.

"I think so too," Ginny said.

She turned and walked out.

xxx

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny walked into an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Ron and Hermione put their trucks away, but didn't sit down. Harry looked at them, remembering that the Prefects had to look after the corridors for a while. Ginny then got up and began walking out.

"Where are you going," Ron asked.

Ginny turned to her brother. She hated that Ron was so overprotected of her.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm meeting Dean," Ginny said.

Harry looked at Ginny until he couldn't see her, which really wasn't all that long.

"We'll be back, Harry," Ron said.

Harry took out an envelope that he had gotten from a girl named Romilda Vane.

"Don't worry. I won't be here," he said.

"Why," Hermione asked.

Harry held up the envelope. Neville looked nervously down at the envelope he too had gotten from Romilda.

"Slughorn wants me to come to his compartment," Harry said.

"You know what for," Hermione asked.

Harry sighed and shook his head.

"No," he admitted.

Luna was too busy reading The Qubblier to pay attention to what was going on.

"Then I guess well we'll see you later," Ron said.

"See you," Harry sighed.

Neville waited for Ron and Hermione to leave before turning back to Harry.

"You got an invitation as well," he asked.

Harry nodded as Neville looked down at his invitation.

"Yeah, do you know what it's about," Harry asked.

Neville shook his head.

"No, I don't," he said.

Harry took a deep breath and got up. He really didn't fell like going to this little get together Slughorn was holding.

"We should get going then," Harry said.

"I suppose," Neville sighed.

Neville and Harry told Luna bye, and they went on their way.

xxx

Ron and Hermione ran to Ginny as she entered the great hall. She had ended up with Neville and Harry with Slughorn. They couldn't help noticing the scared look on her face.

"Where's Harry," Ginny asked.

Rona and Hermione looked at each other, clearly wondering the same question.

"We should be asking you that," Ron said.

Ginny's mouth opened a little. She had no idea Harry hadn't made it back to the compartment

"What happened," Hermione asked.

Ginny had yet to speak.

"Ginny, what's going on," Ron asked.

Everything was coming back to Ginny.

"After leaving Slughorn's, he put on his invisibility cloak and said he'd me at the feast," Ginny said.

Ron looked around the hall.

"Well, obviously he's not," he said.

Hermione gasped as Harry walked in to the hall, along with Snape.

"There he is," she said.

Ginny joined Hermione and Ron as they walked towards Harry.

"Harry, what happened," Hermione asked.

Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He debated on saying what had happened with Malfoy in the Great Hall.

"I'll tell you in the Common Room," he whispered.

Hermione clearly didn't like this, but Ron and Ginny nodded. By the way Harry looked, what had happened wasn't pretty.

xxx

Hermione got up from the sofa and closed her book.

"I'm going to call it a night. See you in the morning," she yawned.

Ginny watched as Hermione walked up the stairs. She turned back to Ron and Harry as she heard Hermione close the door.

"Okay, we have eighteen days to plan the party," Ginny whispered.

Harry noticed Ron seemed more interested in his book than what Ginny had to say.

"Ron, what is it," he asked.

He looked up from the book and sighed.

"Have you decided what to get her," Ron asked.

"Well, I thought… wait, either you're not sure about the gift you got or you're the only one that hasn't," Harry said.

Ginny shook her head and left as Ron looked down.

"I'm the only one that hasn't," Ron admitted.

AN:

Aw, finally. I can't believe it took me this long to finish. Hope you like it. The next chapter should be updated soon.


	2. The Countdown pt1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 2 The Countdown pt.1

It was now sixteen days left before the party. Hermione had a sour look on her face as she, Ron, and Harry entered the Common Room. Harry was thumbing through his Potion's book. It seemed that this Half-Blood Prince person knew more about mixing potions than the book itself. It had won Harry Professor Slughorn's prize of a tiny bottle of Felix Felicis.

"I can't seem to figure it out," Hermione said as she sat down on the couch in frustration.

Harry and Ron looked at each other as they sat opposite her.

"Figure what out," Harry asked.

Hermione lowered her eyebrows, causing Harry to look away. He had never liked this look.

"How you suddenly became so good with potions," Hermione said.

When Harry turned back, Ron was trying to act like he wasn't paying attention.

"You heard Slughorn. My mum was great in Potions," Harry said.

Harry opened his book and began looking through it once again.

"It's just… never mind," Hermione sighed.

She got up and walked upstairs to the girls' dormitory.

"Looks like somebody's jealous of you," Ron said.

Harry sighed as he looked over at Ron.

"Why would she be though," he asked.

Ron started to laugh out loud.

"Oh come on, Harry. She's always been better at everything than us. And now you're getting higher marks than she is. Think about it," he said.

Ron was right. Hermione was the best in their class after all.

"I suppose she has always been one step ahead us," Harry said.

xxx

Harry and Ron were facing each other as they tried to sleep that night. Harry had been too absorbed in his potions book to sleep. Ron had something on his mind, but Harry couldn't figure out what that something was.

"Have you figured out what you're getting Hermione yet," Ron asked.

With that question, Harry finally knew what was on Ron's mind.

"I found this really cool new quill that's erasable," Harry said.

He didn't know if Hermione would think so though beings as spelling errors could be fixed with a flick of the wand.

"Oh…" Ron began.

"And Ginny told me she's getting her a new book on the history of magic," Harry said.

He was waiting for Ron to say way he had asked, but he thought he knew why by the look on his face.

"I still haven't got anything," Ron admitted.

Harry could tell that Ron was feeling bad about this.

"I'm sure she'll understand if you don't..." he began.

He stopped, thinking it would make Ron even more depressed. The silence that followed was broken by Ron.

"I have to," Ron said.

Harry looked over at Ron, but Ron wasn't looking his way. He seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"She's always gotten me something on my birthday," Ron muttered.

Ron laid his head on his pillow and went to sleep. Harry turned and tried to sleep as well.

xxx

It was now only fourteen days left as Ron and Harry sat at the Gryffindor table finishing dinner. With fourteen days left before Hermione's birthday, Harry had taken upon himself to get Ron to start thinking of what he was getting her, even though he hadn't thought it was a big deal at first.

"Ron, have you…" Harry began to ask.

He got the reaction he was expecting.

"No," Ron yelled.

Harry quickly turned. He didn't want to see the look on Ron's face

"Okay then, I'll stop asking," Harry said.

There was a moment of silence between them. Harry silently decided to himself that he would stop after Ron about the situation, or at least try not to ask so often.

"You ready to go back to the Common Room," Ron asked.

Harry looked over at him, relieved that Ron had seemed to have forgotten that they had been fighting a second before.

"You go on ahead. I'll meet you up there later," Harry said.

Ron put down his fork and got up.

"Alright," he said.

When Ron entered the Common Room, he saw the back of a blonde headed girl dancing around the room. It was Lavender Brown. This sparked something in him.

"Hey, Lavender," Ron said a little too enthusiastically.

She stopped spinning and gave a small grin to Ron. She and Ron had never seemed to be on 'friend' terms for Ron to be acting like this towards her.

"Oh, hi, Ron," Lavender said.

She felt herself slowly backing up as Ron came towards her.

"Can I ask you something? Well it's more like a favor," Ron said.

She lowered her eyebrows. Why would he be asking her of all people for a favor.

"What is it," Lavender asked.

"Can you teach me to dance? I really want to learn before…" Ron began.

Before he could finish, Lavender smiled and started jumping up and down. She looked very funny in Ron's opinion.

"I'd love to teach you," Lavender said.

Ron was a bit surprised. A second ago, Lavender had looked like she didn't want him anywhere near her.

"Great. When can we start," he asked.

"Now," Lavender said loudly.

Lavender took Ron's hands and they began to spin around.

"Loosen up, Ron. You're too tense," Lavender laughed.

Ron's eyes grew to the size of a Quaffle when he saw Hermione standing at the edge of the stairs.

"What are you two doing," Hermione asked.

She was fighting the urge to either laugh, or run and rip Lavender into pieces.

"Dancing, what else," Lavender asked.

She didn't seem to notice the look in Hermione's eyes. Ron, on the other hand, could feel the red in her eyes hitting him.

"Oh, well… don't let me spoil your fun," Hermione said.

Hermione walked back upstairs calmly, but Ron could have sworn he heard a door slam. Ron pushed Lavender away from him.

"Hey, I thought you wanted me to teach you how to dance," Lavender asked.

"I do, but…" Ron began.

Lavender then began to laugh.

"Oh! This is all about Hermione Granger, isn't it? You want to dance with her at her birthday party," she said.

Ron looked down, a little embarrassed.

"Yes, but I think this is enough for today," he said.

Lavender put her hands on her hips as she watched Ron walk up the stairs.

xxx

Ron yawned as he closed his book. He, Harry, and Hermione were sitting at one of the round tables in the common room an hour later.

"See you in the morning," Ron said.

Harry didn't turn to Hermione until after hearing the door to the boys' dormitory close.

"Alright, what is it this time," he asked.

Hermione turned with a sigh.

"What are you talking about," she asked.

"You and Ron haven't said one word to each other," Harry said.

Hermione looked down, which concerned Harry. He had never seen this look from Hermione.

"Be truthful with me, Harry. Are Lavender and Ron together," Hermione asked.

Harry was sure he would lose control and laugh, but he didn't.

"What! Hermione, what makes you think that," he asked.

Hermione still had her head down. It looked like to Harry that it was hard for Hermione to speak.

"Earlier I caught them dancing," Hermione admitted.

Harry looked forward and lowered his eyebrows.

"Dancing," Harry asked.

"Yes, I know that's being somewhat paranoid…" Hermione began.

Harry then cut her off.

"I'll talk to him," he said.

xxx

When Harry finally was getting ready for bed, he noticed Ron still hadn't fallen asleep.

"Mind telling me what happened after getting back to the Common Room this evening," Harry asked.

Ron sat up as he remembered that he hadn't told Harry.

"Oh, yeah. I found out what I'm doing for Hermione," he said.

Harry got in bed and turned towards Ron.

"Oh, really," Harry asked.

Harry, course knew what was coming next.

"I want it to be a surprise though," Ron said.

"Let me guess. Does it involve dancing," Harry asked.

Ron looked a little shocked.

"I guess she already told you," he said.

"So, what's going on," Harry asked.

"Lavender's teaching me how to dance," Ron said.

Harry began laughing.

"What's so funny," Ron asked.

"I'm going to let you figure this out on your own," Harry said.

Harry turned and lay on his head down on his pillow.

"You can't do that! Harry, please. Tell me what Hermione told you," Ron begged.

Harry had the biggest smile on his face.

"Night, Ron," he said.

He was fighting back to laugh.

"Harry, please. Don't do this," Ron said.

xxx

It was now twelve days until the party. Ron was still begging Harry to tell him what Hermione had said.

"You're never going to tell me, right," Ron asked.

The two were studying for a Potion's test.

"Right, so stop asking," Harry said.

Harry wasn't looking at Ron, which was making Ron even angrier.

"You're evil," Ron said.

Harry broke down and started laughing.

"I'm not evil. I just like knowing something you don't," he said.

Ron grabbed his bag and book.

"Where are you going," Harry asked.

Ron turned.

"I'll tell you if you tell me…" he began before being cut off.

"You know what, don't bother," Harry said.

Ginny looked back as she noticed Ron storming away.

"What's gotten into him," she asked.

Harry looked up at her as she sat next to him.

"Oh, I just know something he doesn't," he said.

"And what is that something," Ginny asked.

Harry laughed as he looked from his book.

"You'll tell him if I did," he said.

Harry watched as she got up.

"Be that way then," Ginny said.

Harry shook his head and went after her.

"Ginny, wait. I didn't mean to sound rude," he apologized.

"Thanks for admitting that you were," she said.

Harry sighed as he told her.

"Hermione's jealous of Lavender," he said.

"What for," Ginny.

To Ginny, there was nothing about Lavender that would make Hermione jealous, or so she thought.

"She caught Lavender and Ron dancing in the Common Room," Harry said.

"Why would she be jealous that they're… oh my God," Ginny realized.

Ginny got the fit of the giggles.

"My thoughts exactly," Harry said.

The two sat back down.

"The question is… why were Lavender and Ron dancing," Harry asked.

"Maybe he's planning on dancing at the party," Ginny suggested.

Harry's eyes grew.

"Ginny, that's it," he said.

"What's it," she asked.

"You know Ron likes Hermione," Harry said.

Ginny rested her head on the palm of her hand.

"Yes, but… oh," she said.

She now realized what Harry meant.

"I'm willing to bet my broomstick Lavender's teaching Ron to dance because he's planning on dancing with Hermione at the party," Harry said.

xxx

Ron sighed in frustration as the music stopped.

"Ron, you're doing really well," Lavender said.

Ron sat down on the sofa.

"This is a joke, Lavender. I can't believe I actually thought I could dance," he said.

Lavender looked down and walked in front of him.

"You just need more practice. There's ten days left," she reminded him.

"You really think I can do this," Ron asked.

She smiled as their eyes met.

"I know you can," she smiled.

"Thanks," Ron said.

A couple of minutes after Lavender left, Harry walked up to Ron.

"You all right, Ron," Harry asked.

He looked up at Harry and sighed.

"I'll tell you, but don't you dare tell Hermione," Ron said.

Harry sat next to him.

"You can trust me," he said.

Ron looked away from Harry into the fireplace.

"I'm trying to learn to dance so I can surprise Hermione at her party," he said.

"Tell me something I don't already know," Harry laughed.

Ron looked at Harry in confusion.

"You know," he asked.

Harry looked down and laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to make fun of you. I actually think it's quite sweet," he admitted.

"Do you think she has a clue," Ron asked.

Harry had to think for a minute.

"Well, she saw you dancing, but I don't think she knows why," he said.

"I don't even know if I'll go through with it though," Ron sighed.

"Why not," Harry asked.

"I'm bloody awful, that's why," Ron said.

Harry could hear the frustration in Ron's voice.

"Hermione won't care whether you're good or bad," he said.

"You think so," Ron asked.

"Believe me, Hermione will be surprised," Harry said.

Ron sighed and looked back into the fireplace.

"Hopefully I get somewhat better," he said.

Harry smiled and put a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I'm sure you will. Good luck," he said as he got up.

"Yeah, thanks," Ron laughed.

Harry still had a smile on his face as he walked up the stairs.

"Why are you all smiles," Ginny asked as they met halfway up the stairs.

"I was right," Harry said.

"Right about what," Ginny asked.

"Ron wants to dance with Hermione at her party," Harry said.

Ginny took a deep breath.

"Lavender better get a move on then. It's in ten days, and by the looks of it, he still needs help," she said.

"Give him credit," Harry laughed.

"Oh, I am. For Ron to think of something like that will through Hermione off guard," Ginny said.

Harry looked down, realizing how true this was.

"Yeah, it sure is," he said.

"You're already going to bed," Ginny asked.

"I'm just going to take a nap before my meeting with Dumbledore," Harry said.

"What do you think it's about," Ginny asked.

Harry could think of a million reasons, but nothing stood out to him.

"I have no idea," he said.

"Well, get good rest then," Ginny smiled.

"Thanks, I'll try. Night, Ginny," Harry said.

Ginny began waling down.

"Good night, Harry," she said.

Ron spotted Ginny walking out.

"Where are you heading," he asked.

"Not that it's any of you business, but I'm meeting Dean," Ginny said.

He got up and walked up to her. Ginny put her hands on her hips.

"You better be careful," Ron said.

"Oh, really," Ginny asked.

"I don't want people calling my sister a…" Ron began.

He stopped as Ginny's chest rose.

"If you finish that sentence, Ron, I'll hex you," Ginny yelled.

"I'm only looking after you," Ron said.

Ginny now had her arms crossed.

"Thanks, but I don't need protecting. I can take care of myself," she said.

xxx

It was getting very hard for Harry for concentrate on his work as Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"Hermione…" Harry began.

She didn't seem to hear him.

"Who does he think he is," Hermione asked.

"Hermione…" Harry continued.

"What does Ron see in Lavender anyway," she asked.

"Hermione," Harry called.

"What," she demanded.

She hadn't realized that what she was doing.

"Will you please be quiet," Harry asked.

Hermione gave him a stern look and looked back down at her book.

"And since when have you been worrying about studying," she asked.

"Since when have you worried about who Ron's seeing," Harry retorted.

Hermione looked at him with her mouth half opened.

"So they are together? I knew it," she sighed.

Harry put his hand on his forehead.

"No, Hermione! They're not," he said.

She gave him a confused look.

"But you said…" Hermione began.

"Lavender's teaching Ron to dance for Bill and Fleur's wedding," Harry said.

He looked down at his book in shock. He had just come with an excuse without meaning to. It was pretty good one too in his opinion.

"Oh," Hermione said.

She turned her attention back to studying.

"Listen, I'm off to Dumbledore's," Harry said ten minutes later.

"What do you think he's planning," Hermione asked.

"I have no idea," Harry said.

Harry got up.

"Harry," Ron called.

"I really can't wait until this party is over," he said underneath his breath.

"You going to Dumbledore's office already," Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

Harry caught Ron glancing over at Hermione for a second as they walked upstairs to the boys' dormitory.

"Good luck," Ron said.

"I should be telling you that," Harry laughed.

Ron moaned a little.

"Please, don't remind me," he said.

"Seeing Neville prepare for the Yule Ball was one thing, but you…" Harry continued.

"I get the point," Ron said.

Harry stopped laughing and became serious.

"Seriously though, Ron, you'll be fine," he said.

Ron gave a little smile.

"Thanks," he said.

"Hermione's going to be surprised," Harry added.

"Has she said anything," Ron asked.

"What hasn't she said," Harry laughed.

"What do you mean," Ron asked.

Harry then decided to tell Ron what had told Hermione.

"I told her Lavender was getting you ready for Bill and Fleur's wedding," he said.

Ron nodded.

"Good cover up," he said.

"I thought so," Harry smiled.

Ron got in bed.

"So I see you in the morning," he yawned.

"Yeah, who knows when I'll get back," Harry said.

Harry began to walk towards the door.

"I wonder what this meeting's all about," Ron said.

Harry turned and nodded.

"Me too," he said.

Harry, however, knew the reason. He wondered when Dumbledore would let him tell Ron and Hermione. Not to Harry's surprise, Hermione was still studying.

"Bye, Harry," Hermione said.

He turned and waved.

"See you in the morning, Hermione," Harry said.

As Harry exited the portrait, he ran into a familiar pair.

"Sorry… Harry," the female gasped.

Harry felt his stomach turn. It was Ginny and Dean.

"Dean… Ginny. Didn't see you," he said.

"Where are you heading," Dean asked.

"Meeting with Dumbledore. See you two in the morning," Harry said.

He made his way past the two.

"Bye," Ginny said.

Harry turned and waved.

"Bye," he said.

Ginny watched as Harry walked off. She almost hadn't heard Dean.

"What's gotten into you," Dean asked.

"Nothing," Ginny said.

AN:

Yay!! Now onto the second part.


	3. The Countdown pt2

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 3 The Countdown pt.2

There were now eight days left until the party. Harry could tell the whole Ron and Lavender thing was still on Hermione's mind as they sat in the Great Hall.

"You're going to worry yourself to death over this whole Ron and Lavender thing, Hermione," he said.

"What if they fall for each other," she panicked.

Harry didn't fight back his laughter.

"Ron and Lavender? Are you kidding? Poor Ron hates this whole thing," he said.

"Why is he putting up with her then," Hermione asked.

Harry had to remind himself that he had used Bill and Fleur's wedding as the excuse.

"He's desperate I suppose," he said. "You know with his whole family being at the wedding and everything."

Hermione looked down and sighed.

"He could've asked anyone for help," she said.

Harry made sure she wasn't looking at him before he smiled.

"By anyone, you mean yourself, right," he asked.

Harry halved expected Hermione to round on him there right in the Great Hall.

"It's just… why her," Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I know Ron's my best mate, but some times even I don't know why he does the things he does," Harry laughed.

He noticed a little laugh also emerge from Hermione. Harry looked towards the entrance and spotted Ron.

"I'll be right back," he said.

Harry got up and walked over to Ginny and Dean to discuss about Quidditch practice. Hermione looked up as Ron sat next to her.

"Hey, Ron," she said with no sarcastic tone in her voice to Ron's surprise.

"Hi, Hermione," Ron greeted her, still a little shocked.

"How's the dancing going," she asked, now not looking at him.

"Not too well," Ron admitted.

"Bill and Fleur's wedding isn't for months. I'm sure you'll be ready by then," Hermione said.

Ron glanced towards her, momentarily forgetting the excuse Harry had given her.

"Right," he said.

xxx

With six days left, Ron was working harder than ever.

"Ron, I'm really impressed. You've improved so much," Lavender said.

He looked away, not wanting to meet Lavender's eyes.

"Thanks," Ron said.

Lavender cleared her throat.

"One last practice should do it," she said.

Ron finally was able to look at her.

"Alright," he said.

Lavender pulled Ron closer as the song ended. She inhaled and looked at Ron's lips.

"Um…" Ron began.

He turned to the portrait opening after hearing it close. His eyes grew in horror. There, standing dumbfounded was Hermione.

"Hermione," Ron gasped.

She ran out before Ron broke free of Lavender.

"That's it," Ron yelled.

Lavender didn't seem to care that Ron was fuming.

"Oh, come on," she laughed.

"She's…" Ron began, trying to fight back his anger.

"A bookworm with no real experience with boys," Lavender said.

Ron began walking towards the portrait door.

"She's not you," he snapped.

Lavender looked down as Ron turned.

"And by the way, these lessons are over," Ron said.

"That's perfect with me," Lavender yelled.

xxx

There were now four days left. Harry noticed Ron picking at his food during lunch.

"Are you still planning on asking Hermione to dance," he asked.

"I don't know," Ron admitted, not looking Harry's way.

"What…" Harry began.

Ron got up and shook his head.

"Stop asking me about it," he snapped.

Harry watched as Ron walked away. Ron stopped as Hermione appeared in front of him.

"Hermione…" he began.

She looked at the ground and walked away.

xxx

Even though Ron was trying desperately to get Hermione to talk to him, nothing worked. She hadn't spoken one word to him. With only two days left before the party, Harry and Ginny were getting annoyed.

"Ron," Ginny called as an attempt for Harry to talk alone with Hermione.

"Wait," he said, sticking a piece of toast in is mouth.

Harry was happy that at least Ron had gained his apatite back.

"No, now," Ginny snapped, pulling him from the table.

Harry looked over at Hermione as she sat next to him. He took a deep breath.

"Ron told me what happened," Harry said.

Hermione tried to ignore this, but she simply couldn't after a minute.

"You told me Ron couldn't stand her," she said.

Harry noticed she wasn't looking at him, and he couldn't blame her.

"He can't," Harry told her.

He thought she was going to explode when Hermione turned to face him.

"Then how come I caught them about to snog," Hermione demanded.

Harry sighed, remembering what Ron had told him.

"The song had just ended when Lavender attempted to kiss him," he said.

"And how can I trust that," Hermione asked.

It was so clear to Harry now way Hermione was acting this way.

"You like Ron, don't you," Harry asked.

Her eyes grew in shock.

"How can you say that," Hermione gasped.

"You're clearly jealous," Harry laughed.

Hermione noticed Lavender looking at her. She had given up trying to argue with Harry's assessment.

"I wish I knew what she was saying," Hermione sighed.

"Shall we," Harry asked.

Hermione turned and saw a familiar object in his hand.

"How did you…" she began.

In Harry's hand was one of Fred and George's Extendable Ears.

"I took one from Ron to…" Harry began.

He looked down and didn't finish the sentence.

"If you say snoop on Malfoy…" Hermione began before being cut off by Harry.

"I know he's up to something. I just don't know what it is," Harry sighed.

"Shh…" Hermione said.

Harry hadn't noticed Hermione had already set up the Extendable Ear and was listening to Lavender.

"I don't know what Ron sees in that girl. Honestly. Hermione Granger," Lavender laughed.

Harry looked down as Hermione handed him the Extendable Ear back.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

Hermione sniffed and smiled.

"Oh, don't be. I should be apologizing to Ron," she said.

Harry's mind began to spin as Hermione got up.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"Something I should've done yesterday," Hermione said.

Harry watched as Hermione walked over to where Ron was talking with Ginny.

"Ronald…" Hermione began after clearing her throat.

He turned in surprise.

"Hermione," was all Ron could say.

She broke down and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry for overreacting," Hermione apologized.

Ron couldn't speak for a while after watching Hermione walked out of the Great Hall.

"Wh…what was that about," he finally asked, turning to Ginny.

"You're asking me," Ginny laughed.

AN:

One more chapter to go!!!


	4. The Big Day

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 4 The Big Day

Hermione hugged Ginny after she had unwrapped her new book. To Harry, she seemed more excited about this than the erasable quill he had given her.

"Oh, Ginny, thanks. I've been wanting to read this," Hermione said.

Everyone, Harry and Ron included, rolled their eyes. There was no way Hermione wouldn't like any book.

"Only Hermione would prefer a book over an erasable quill," Ron whispered in Harry's ear.

"Very funny, Ronald," Ginny said as she passed them.

It took him a while before Ron would recover from the fact that Ginny heard him.

"I'm surprised Hermione hasn't asked for my gift yet," Ron said.

"I'm sure she…" Harry began before he felt the pressure of Ron's hand hit his chest.

"You told her my plan, didn't you," Ron panicked.

Harry began shaking his head in defense.

"I haven't told her anything," he said.

It was the truth too. Harry had managed to keep his story straight that Ron had been learning how to dance for Billy and Fleur's wedding. They were soon joined by Hermione.

"Thank you guys. It was real lovely for you to do this for me," Hermione said.

"You deserve it," Ron smiled.

His face began to get red after realizing what he had just said. A new song then began to play. Ginny, who had just arrived by their side, nudged Ron. Hermione turned to Ron as he cleared his throat.

"Do you want to dance," he asked.

Hermione glanced over at Harry and Ginny, who were smiling broadly.

"I should've known," was all she could say before laughing.

Harry and Ginny laughed as Hermione took hold of Ron's arms. Harry opened his mouth as his and Ginny's eyes met, but she turned after hearing her name being called

"Ginny…" the voice called.

It was Dean Thomas.

"Yes," Ginny asked.

"Come on, let's dance," Dean said.

She gave a small smile, and Dean took her hand and pulled her away. Harry, mouth still opened, watched in disbelief. He was just about to ask the same thing. Hermione and Ron meanwhile were enjoying their dance.

"So I am the reason Lavender was teaching you to dance," Hermione asked.

Ron began laughing after Hermione did.

"Pretty much," he admitted.

Hermione bit her lip and looked down. She had never had a surprise this special in her opinion.

"This was very sweet of you," Hermione said, looking back up.

"So, you're not mad at me for not getting you a gift then," Ron asked.

Hermione laughed, making Ron feel nervous. He hadn't found his question funny at all.

"Of course not," Hermione said.

Ron felt his palms began to sweat at the look Hermione was giving him.

"And you know what," Hermione asked.

Ron swallowed hard.

"What," he asked his voice a little shaky.

She leaned in and kissed Ron on the mouth.

"This is a hundred times better than a book," Hermione smiled.

AN:

I had to have Hermione make that comment at the end. Ever since I began writing this that was the one line I made sure I kept in. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
